Love Becomes A Reality
by RavenGirl1999
Summary: A lonely girl that nobody gets is about to get a change in her life. Cartoons and true love become a reality.


Teen Titans in Reality

**Introduction: The Wish**

Selena sighed, sitting on her bed. Although today is her birthday, she wasn't happy. Her mother was busy with work, her friends were all to busy with their own personal lives, and her one wish still hadn't come true.

Her one true wish was to make Robin, a cartoon character, real, even if she knew she was pathetic for loving someone who wasn't even real. Maybe that's why her friends were "busy" with their stuff.

But, who could blame her? Robin was perfect. Well, not really. Even cartoons aren't perfect. Other than his obsession of trying to get Slade, he was athletic, smart, good with computers and weapons, and makes a great leader. He is the leader of the Teen Titans after all, and it only hurts his reputation by being an immature 13 year old on Young Justice. The only thing Selena even likes about that show is that she got to see Robin's eyes for the first time. They were a blue, a very light blue.

Anyway, she has been in love with him ever since the show 'Teen Titans' came out. Always wondering what was behind that mask, the real Robin. She had done research on him, finding out that his real name is Richard Dick Grayson, and that his parents died in a circus accident when he was only 9. When she heard she was really sad for him. But she was happy that Bruce Wayne, or Batman, took him under his wing.

But some things really tick her off about him, or what people make of him. The thing that ticked her off about him was seeing how obsessive he is over catching Slade, a really bad guy in the Teen Titan series. It scared her when he went crazy, almost hurting his best friends. She could understand why he was like that, seeing a villain as bad as Slade killed his parents when he was only 9. She just wished he was real so she could talk to him about it.

Another thing was, people made those gay RobinXWally things, making him look gay and such. It was repulsive, demeaning, horrid. All those words that meant disgusting. It also scared her when she saw Robin die. Yeah, you heard her; die. Selena had never cried so much in her life, well, except for the time that she found out that her Dad was dead, but that's another story. She saw it was a scene from one Batman show or the other, where the Joker tormented him, until he finally thought he was dead. To make sure, he left a bomb, and Robin tried his best to get out alive….. But he failed. She had to cover her eyes not to see anything, but when she saw Batman pick his dead, cold, lifeless body up, she couldn't take it. She was relieved when she read the comments and saw that it was Jason Todd, the 2nd Robin that died. Relieved, she was, but she was confused about this Jason Todd really was.

The only person who understood her obsessive ways was her older sister Sam. Sam was 3 years older than her, a Senior in high school, while Selena is only a Junior at 15 years old. Her sister's obsession is of Damon Salvatore, a fake vampire from the TV series, The Vampire Diaries. His real name is Ian Somerhalder, a hot actor Selena has to admit. His character is a teasing, yet sweet when he wants to be, vampire. Selena kind of watched the series, but got bored of it, while her sister watched it. Their cousin, Jennifer, got their mother hooked, then got them hooked. Sam was all into Damon, or Ian, or whatever, while Selena just stayed in love with Robin.

Selena, while thinking about Robin of course, had gotten dressed into her pj's, and now is staring at the picture of Robin that her sister had drawn for her. Every detail was precise. From his spiky hair that he has in Teen Titans, to his sky blue eyes, which she saw from the Robin in Young Justice. She smiled and lightly kissed his paper lips, wishing he would kiss her back, before folding it, and putting it under her pillow, just like she did every night. "I wish he was real…." Selena whispered. She turned off her light that came from her lamp on her bedside table, and finally went to sleep.

What she didn't know, was when she made that wish, a shooting star had lit up the sky, giving her, her wish. Boy was she in for a surprise tomorrow.

**Chapter 1: Surprise!**

* Morning *

"Selena wake up, or I'm gonna leave your butt again!" Sam yelled from downstairs.

Selena's eyes went wide, hearing her sister from downstairs. Did she oversleep….., again? Shooting out of bed, she got dressed into some clothes, did her hair, and grabbed her bag, before running down the stairs.

"Finally sis. I was about to leave you." Sam said to her breathless sister. "I…. I know," Selena replied. After finally getting her breath back to normal, she stood up straight. "Let's hurry and get." Her sister nodded, before they both said their goodbye to their mother, and left for school.

Since Selena wasn't old enough to drive, her sister had to drive her to school and back. Still only one year to go, she would keep reminding herself. Finally after a long 5 minutes of her sister's constant singing along to her loud music, she got to their high school.

"Alright Sel, I'll see you after school. Remember, if you don't come, I'll leave you." Sam said as she got out of the car. "Yeah, yeah, I know. See ya." Selena said before her and her sister departed to her lockers.

When Selena got to her locker, she turned the knob to her combination, opened it, grabbed her stuff, then closed it before going to her homeroom. Her homeroom was filled with chatting, gossiping students. Not long after her sat down, the loud bell rang overhead, signaling that all of the students needed to be in class, or they would be late.

Selena had just got out her diary/songbook/drawing book, when the teacher walked in, holding her regular briefcase. "Alright class, settle down. We need to discuss some important news before you go to your first period." she said to the class. Everyone sat in their seats, only little whispering could be heard. "First off, I would like to talk about the Halloween Dance that was suppose to be this Friday, but sadly, it got moved to a couple of months later because of a little problem in the Gym."

A couple of groans was heard through the classroom, while the regular cliques gossiped about it. Selena had heard, but only shrugged. She liked Halloween, but dances weren't really her thing. Nobody ever asked her to go to one anyway. Not once. She was a little happy, yet sad. Happy because, she was a terrible dancer. Okay, she took dance lessons, but in crowds where everyone was watching her, she choked under pressure. Then sad, since she felt like nobody liked her.

"Our final thing is that we have a new student." Mrs. Hayes, had said. Without even looking up, Selena just stayed more interested in her book, when a boy who looked oddly familiar walked in.

He wore one of those white guy tank tops, with a red shirt over it, un-buttoned, and had on blue jeans, and white sneakers. His skin was just tan enough, while his skinny, but muscled arms, totally telling you that he was very well built. Now for his hair, it was as black as a crows, being all spiky from gel and it just being shaggy. But probably the best thing about him was his eyes. They were a light sky blue, so beautiful you couldn't stop staring at them.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Richard Grayson," Mrs. Hayes said.

Time froze. Clocks stopped. The world just stopped spinning that moment for Selena when she heard that name. Was she hearing right? Was she asleep? Was this just some cruel, cruel prank made by one of the CCP ( Cute, cool, and popular ) girls that had somehow found out about her obsession? Almost shaking, Selena slowly turned her head towards the front of the class, and stopped when she saw him.

'_Oh my God…., oh my God! It's HIM!_' Selena screamed inside her mind. Richard Grayson, or better known to everyone as Robin, was standing there. In her classroom! Not in his suit! What the heck was going on! Robin was a cartoon character. Just a person who was being voiced by some actor. It had to be a coincidence, someone who just had to look like him, and have the same name. But it couldn't.

Mrs. Hayes' voice took Selena out of her daze, or confusion, or whatever, when she said her name. "Richard, you can sit in that empty desk next to Selena."

Selena began to blush furiously, trying to slow down her heart beat, thinking that she might have a heart attack if she didn't. Richard nodded before walking down the aisle, and sat in the desk next to Selena's. She tried her best not to stare at him, but did out of the corner of her eye.

'_It really is him! Maybe…. Just maybe. But how is he here? This is just nuts. Although, he looks a bit different._' Selena thought. It was true though. The 2 Robins that she had watched her whole life was from Teen Titans and Young Justice.

In Teen Titans, he looked around 15, 16, and his hair was the same spiky, but he always wore his mask, along with his suit. In that cartoon series, never in her life had she seen his eyes, but in Young Justice she was able to. Robin's character in Young Justice was 13 though, and he was much smaller, with different hair. Still black yes, but not spiky. It was like a combination of both, which made Selena happier, but more confused.

Finally the bell rang after what seemed like forever, and the rest of the class made haste to get out of that classroom, to try and get that long, boring Monday over with. Selena tried to linger around the class so she could study Robin-Richard more. He had gotten up, and went over to the teacher to ask for his schedule. Or that's what Selena guessed he did. Before Selena had about left the class, after slowly getting her stuff into her bag, the teacher looked up from her sheets at her. "Oh Selena! Come here." she said.

Selena turned and rose her head, seeing Robin smiling at her, making her knees go weak, thinking they might fail her any second. They didn't, thankfully, and she walked over to the desk, where her teacher smiled at her.

"Selena, this is Richard Grayson our new student." Mrs. Hayes said, her hand gesturing to Robin. "Nice to meet you Selena" Robin said with a smile, that had always made Selena blush. It made chills go down her spine when he said her name.

"Y-yeah, nice to meet you to Richard." Selena said, trying her best not to look him in the eyes, or she would get lost staring into them.

"Anyway, I would like for you to show him around the school. Show him his classes, and be nice." Mrs. Hayes said. Selena gulped a bit. Her being with Robin… All day hopefully. It was a dream come true, yet she was scared that she would make a complete idiot of herself. When Selena noticed that she hadn't said anything yet, she quickly said, "Oh, um, yes ma'am!"

Mrs. Hayes smiled and nodded. "Good." she said before turning to Robin. "You're in good hands Richard. She's a good student; one of my best." "I had a feeling. " he replied with a smile at Selena. This time she blushed and had to turn her head a bit for nobody to notice.

Both of them left the classroom, and began to walk down the hall. "So… Uh…, what class do you have first?" Selena asked. Robin took a look at his schedule. " I got Mr. Kimper for 1st period.," Robin read off of his schedule. "You?"

"I-I got him to. " Selena said, not believing they had 1st period together. " Sweet. " Robin said. Finally they got to Mr. Kimper's class, just as the late bell rang. Selena told him that Richard was a new student, and he gave one of his friendly smiles and hellos before they sat down.

As Selena sat down, she got some cold glares from some girls. Especially one big icy glare from no other than Mackenzie Reynolds. You could say that her and Mackenzie never really got along. But this glare was really worrying her. What was it? Oh no…. Oh man! Over at Robin's desk, Mackenzie already made herself comfortable next to him, twirling her blonde hair around her finger, looking all cute.

'_If she even TRIES anything on him, I swear I'm gonna rip all of the perfect blonde hair off her perfect little head!_' Selena thought as she fumed at the sight of her flirting. Thankfully, Mackenzie's flirting came to an end when Mr. Kimper's booming voice went over the class.

The rest of the class went by quickly, Selena not taking her eyes off of Robin and Mackenzie, making sure that blonde bimbo didn't try anything. And after their classes, Selena helped Robin find the rest of his classes. The crazy thing was, he was about in all of her classes. The only ones he wasn't in was in her 4th period class, which is Art, and 2nd period, which is Math.

It was now 3rd period Gym. Selena was in the girls' locker room getting ready before she put her thick dark brown hair into a ponytail. After she did, she walked into the gym where everyone else was already in their gym clothes. Black balls were lined up in the middle of the gym, meaning today was dodge ball, which Selena hated. She looked over, seeing Robin had just walked out, not in gym clothes, but hey, it was ok for him since he was new.

Selena smiled when a high pitched whistle went through the gym. "Alright, everyone get in your seats!" Coach Smith said. Everyone followed suit to their seats, while the coach walked over to Robin. Selena watched from her seat as the two talked. The coach then laughed and patted Robin on the back, a little unusual since Selena had never seen the coach laugh before. Guess Robin really is that likeable. Robin then nodded at the coach and he took a seat on the bleachers.

"Today's schedule is dodge ball. Everyone knows the rules. This side of the gym over there, while the others over there. If you don't want to play, sit on this side of the gym on the bleachers. Get ready!" After the coach said that, kids on the east side got onto the east wall, while the others got on the west. Selena got up and walked over to the bleachers sitting down. Like I said, she didn't do dodge ball.

Robin got up, walking over to the east side. Selena looked over, and felt a little bit of excitement building up. If anyone knew Robin, it was her of course, and one thing about him was he was really awesome in martial arts, so if he was playing she would be kind of seeing him in action. '_This is it. This will determine whether or not he is Robin or not._' she thought.

Once everyone was ready, Coach Smith blew the whistle and everyone ran out grabbing the balls, and throwing it at one another. A few on the east side had already gotten out, while only 1 on the west was out. Selena kept her eye on Robin, watching him closely as he dodged every throw that came his way. He even caught some, making some kids shocked, and out. "Look at the new kid go." Selena heard some of the kids on the bleachers said while they to watched in amazement at Robin, while she smiled.

By the end of the match, only 1 was left on each side. On the East side was Robin, while on the other was Xavier Black, a guy that Selena did not like. She went out with him, but then broke up with him when she found out that he was cheating on her with Mackenzie. After she did, he tried to make her go out with him again, but she kept telling him no. But Xavier never takes no as an answer.

Some people were cheering on Robin, while Xavier's dumb crew was cheering him on along with some other kids. "C,mon Richard!" Selena cheered. Xavier then glared at Robin, clearly not liking him, since Selena seemed to be taking a liking to him. "You're going down Rich. Since you're new, I'll go easy on ya." Xavier said to Robin. "Heh, no need. Try and hit me with your best shot." Robin challenged him. "Ooos" were heard through the Gym. Xavier narrowed his eyes before throwing a fall at Robin really fast.

The boy wonder only smirked before using his hands to jump up and flip backwards to miss the ball. People were surprised, their eyes wide, while Selena was the least to be shocked. She had expected this from the first time she saw Robin walk onto the court.

Xavier growled. "You got lucky newb." he said. "Luck had nothing to do with it." Robin replied to him, picking up a ball. What Xavier didn't know was that, Robin had another ball behind his back, waiting for the right time to use it. "Bring it on then" Robin smirked before throwing the ball, half of the energy he usually uses into it. Xavier moved out of the way just in time, making the ball hit the wall. Xavier then looked at the ball and laughed. "Ha!" he said, turning to Robin. "Missed!" His expression from grinning went to confused when he saw Robin grinning. "Hey why you-oof!" In mid-sentence, Robin had thrown the second ball, hitting Xavier in the chest and to the ground.

Only gasps were heard first, before the Gym was silent. Then suddenly everyone began to cheer, and get up from their seats to congratulate the hero, or to them just a regular new student who knew some moves. Selena got up, smiling and ran over to Robin, actually hugging him because she was happy for him. "Richard that was awesome!" she exclaimed.

Robin actually had a sort of confused smile on his face, along with a slight blush. "Uh, thanks Selena." he thanked. After noticing what she did, Selena pulled back with a blush. Girls giggled, and guys nudged Robin with their elbows. "What?" Robin asked. The guys just grinned at him, before Coach Smith blew her whistle.

"Alright guys, that's enough for one period. Go and hit the showers." The class just left, chatting to one another of the event that just happened. Selena went to the girls locker room, changing into her clothes before heading to Art. And then she left knowing one thing; that Richard Grayson was certainly Robin.

**Chapter 2: How? The Million Dollar Question**

Finally at the end of the day, Selena was getting her stuff out of her locker, ready to go meet up with her sister and go home. When she closed it, she got startled when she saw Robin standing there. "Oh, I-it's just you Ro-Richard." Selena said, making sure she caught her words before accidentally saying 'Robin'. Robin chuckled. "Yeah, it's me. Anyway, I just want to thank you for helping me around the school today. I think I would've been lost if you didn't." he said to her.

'_Yeah right! You would've gotten to know this place and everything in it before the day was even done! But it's nice of him to say that._' Selena thought. "Eh, it wasn't a problem." Selena said.

"Well, how about I take you home? Just to show you my thanks." Robin smiled at her.

'_Ohh he's smiling at me! And even through his eyes to. I just can't look away…._' Selena had almost got lost into his eyes again, when she quickly snapped out of it. "S-sure! I mean thanks, that's nice of you."

Robin smiled again. "Cool, then follow me." he said before walking out of the school. Selena closed her locker and went outside, following him into the soon to be empty school parking lot.

His red, sleek motorcycle, glinted in the sun. It was actually better than Selena imagined his motorcycle would be if it was real. Hey, Robin was even better than she hoped if he was real. "Ever been on a motorcycle before?" Robin asked once they approached the bike.

"Um, yeah. My Mom's cousin's husband had one and I rode on it with him. It was fun." Selena said, '_And totally terrifying, but I know I'll be safe with you._'

"Cool. At least you won't be to scared. I'll go easy, alright?" Robin asked. "Pfu, I won't get scared. Me scared? Yeah, right." Selena said.

The boy wonder chuckled. "Alright, you convinced me." he got on, starting it up. Selena put her leg over, sitting behind him. Now she started to blush, seeing that she would have to hold onto him. And in this case, tight. He revved the motorcycle up, as Selena wrapped her arms around him. With Selena not knowing, a smile came upon Robin's face when he felt her arms.

"Hold on" Robin said to Selena before taking off. Selena held onto him tight, not really scared, but because she loved to be near him.

After a couple of minutes, Robin pulled up to Selena's house, with the help of her telling him which way to go. "Thanks again Richard." Selena thanked as she got off. "No problem Sel. I'll see you tomorrow" Robin said. Selena smiled at him, saying "Yeah, see ya" before going inside her house. When she went in, she watched him leave from the window. But as soon as he left, she smiled, before finally fainting.

~Later~

"Selena! Selena, wake up!" Sam's voice echoed in her head.

Selena slowly opened her eyes with a small groan. "What happened?" she asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing. When I waited for you after school, you didn't show! I was worried sick!" Sam exclaimed.

Everything that happened at school began to replay in Selena's mind; going to school; meeting Robin, or known as Richard; seeing him kick Xavier's butt in Gym; him giving her a ride home. She wasn't dreaming.

"Well, I'm waiting" Sam said with her arms crossed.

"Uhhh," Selena said while trying to think of an excuse. Of course she couldn't tell her about Robin, or her sister would make her check into the nearest loony bin. "I got a ride home from the new kid, since I helped him around the school, he returned the favor." She wasn't entirely lying though.

"Oh, cool. And him? What's his name? Is he cute?" her sister questioned her.

"Um, his name is, uh, Richey…. Rich?" Richey Rich! Seriously! She asked herself.

"Richey Rich? Like the kid from the movie?"

"Y-yeah, sorta." Selena replied, nervous and stupid. Her sister looking at her sketchy, but she just shook her head. "Whatever," Sam only said. "If you need me, I'm going to the mall with my friends. See ya." And, without another comment or question, she left.

Selena sighed of relief, or maybe in sadness. Like she said, her sister or anyone would believe her that Robin was real. She barely could even believe it. But how was he even there? The million dollar question, yet so hard to find out.

She went up to her room to think, since she was best at thinking when she was alone, and her mom would be home from work any second, so she didn't need to hear her mother's constant talking on her phone.

Robin picture's were all around Selena's walls, and that was one thing she got to first. When she had entered her room, her eyes went wide seeing all the pictures and realized that if Robin ever came into her room, he would find out about her obsession of him, which would really creep him out.

As she tore them down, she couldn't help but keep asking over, and over how Robin could've been there. Was it by magic? Could he had been real all along? Like earlier she asked, was it some kind of prank. Seeing him in the Gym that day though, it couldn't have been some Robin imposter.

Selena had seen this happen once; in a movie though. It happened in the movie 'Fat Albert', where the characters came out of the cartoon to help this girl with her family and friend problems. But she wasn't crying before she met Robin, or was even near a TV screen. Also, he didn't act like he was confused of how he looked so real. Plus, she didn't have any problems needed to be solved….. Did she?

She shook her head, and finished her job of getting all of the Robin stuff and shoving it into her already cramped closet.

After she got done, she lied down on her soft, and very little comfy bed. "Okay, try and remember everything that happened last night." Selena said to herself as she began to replay the moments that happened yesterday. "Got up, ate a birthday breakfast. A very sucky birthday breakfast, then played online for a while until Sam got home from her job where she took us to go ice skating, got home, worked on some songs, then thought about Robin, then went to sleep. No crying, no TV, no nothing. But how….?"

Everything still didn't make sense for Selena, when she heard her mother walk in. Of course on her phone, talking about business. She sighed and just got online, maybe able to get some answers on the Internet.

Three hours. Three long hours, and Selena still hadn't found a possible answer for the miracle, or mistake, that happened that day. She sighed, massaging her temples because of her mind splitting headache that she had.

"I got pizza!" Sam yelled as soon as she walked in with 2 boxes of pizza. Selena's stomach growled, while her head ached more because of her sister's loud voice. She decided to give the searching a break and went downstairs for some pizza.

Dinner was the usual; always talking, but not really to each other. Selena's Mom was on her phone, while her sister was texting her friends, and Selena just ate her pizza in silence. And after Selena got done, she put her plate in the sink and went upstairs to her room to do some more searching for a reason why Robin was even in her life.

Finally after more hours of searching it was already midnight. Selena's eyelids were already starting to droop as she propped her head on her hand, while looking at the bright computer screen. Her mother was already asleep, while her sister was texting in her room. How did she know? Her sister did that every night; staying up when she pretended she was asleep, but why would their mother care? She was always to busy with work.

Anyway, Selena decided to end her searching for the day, and shut her laptop down, closing it and putting the charger in like she always did every night. She got up, slipping into her pjs that she wore last night, since she didn't take a shower yet, but was definitely gonna take one tomorrow morning, and got into bed. It didn't take long for Selena to fall asleep after she cut off the lamp light beside her. The last thing she thought of before going to sleep was Robin, and wondering how much her life would change.

**Chapter 3: Good Things Come With a Price**

Selena's alarm clock began to go off as soon as it was 6:30, although her usual wake up time was 7:00. But this morning, she wanted to get a head start so she could pretty herself up for Robin. She first got up and took a shower. After she had gotten out, she put her hair up into a towel, letting it air dry as she looked for clothes in her closet.

Her choice of clothing was a simple pink shirt with a black cardigan over it, her favorite blue jean skirt, and pink high heels. She would never wear this kind of stuff, since she didn't like to get 'dolled up', but would for Robin.

She straightened her hair, putting a pink beret just on the side to try and keep her bangs out of her eyes. It would be better for her to look into Robin's eyes.

By the time she got ready, it was 7:25. She went downstairs, purse in hand, and went into the kitchen where her breakfast was at. Since her mother was never home in the mornings. Like she was ever home in fact, Selena would just get an apple and some orange juice. Just like she just did.

Her sister came into the kitchen, putting on her lip gloss with one hand, while the other had a phone in it. Her sister stopped when she saw Selena already awake and ready to go.

"You're already awake?" Sam asked, her tone surprised. "Yep." Selena took a look at the clock. "Oh, we better get going. Come on!"

Her sister watched after her as she left, suspicion rising in her. But, also happiness. She never really saw her sister this happy in a while. And wearing those clothes? It was like Selena was turning into her! They were cut eon her though, Sam had to admit.

"Come on Sam!" Selena yelled from the door, catching Sam out of her shock. "I'm coming! God!" Sam grabbed her keys before going with her sister to the school.

Selena dashed out of the car once they got to the school. Her eyes wondered the full parking lot for the red bike and it's owner.

Soon enough she saw Robin enter the parking lot. He parked in an empty space before getting off and took off his helmet.

It was hard for Selena to not stare at him. She finally did when she heard her sister cut her out of her staring and she went into the school. As Selena was gonna turn back to Robin, she got startled when he was right in front of her. "R-Richard! You scared the pee out of me!" Wait, did she just say pee?

Robin chuckled at her. "Sorry, sorry. You look good," he commented after seeing her outfit.

"T-Thanks," Selena stuttered with a blush. Inside she was squealing. He noticed her outfit and actually said she looked good!

Robin ever so slightly grinned at her blushing. "We better get inside or we'll be late," he said.

"Right!" Selena agreed before walking in with him.

The two talked as they walked to the classroom. When they got there, Selena sat down as Robin talked to some of his of newfound friends. She smiled at him as she watched him. _I still cannot believe this is happening, _she thought. _It's a dream come true. _

The dream continued during 1st period, 2nd period, and so forth 'til lunch. Selena watched as how Robin got along with all the kids in their classes. He was even good with the teachers. Even if Selena was a good student, she was jealous of him.

Lunch period finally came, so Selena thought of going out for lunch. You were allowed to do that when it was lunch. She looked for Robin to see if he wanted to come but he had gone home early for some reason. For a second she thought that he was called home so he could go on a mission with Batman, but it was stupid to think that. Only Robin and Batman was real, not the villains. Right?

She walked out of the school with the sun shining and birds singing. It was a perfect day to be out, but she wished she could spend it with her masked knight.

_Is he gonna be like the Robin in Teen Titans and be working all the time? Or more like the Robin in Young Justice where he's gonna be immature? _She thought as she walked on the sidewalk to the McDonalds that was around the corner. _They're both bad. I don't know which one I'd rather him be._

On her way to the restaurant, Selena's path was intercepted when a black and red shadow jumped in front of her. "Hello? Hey, you're kind of in my way," Selena told the shadow. Only when she looked, she gasped after seeing who it was.

"Hi, cutie. We finally meet," Red X said.

Selena's eyes shot up in fear and shock. "R-Red X," she stuttered as she slowly backed up. But he got closer to her as she did.

"I see you've heard of me. Then I guess you'll know that my reputation lives up to it's name," Red X said. "Now, why don't you be a good little girl and come with me?" "N-No! You stay away from me!" Selena turned and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. _Robin, where are you!, _she thought. Running didn't help, though, as seen that Red X appeared right before her.

"Trying to run is useless, Selena," Red X stated.

"How do you know my name?" Selena asked.

"I have my ways. Last chance; come with me, and you won't get hurt," Red X said. The way of her scared face and shake of her head as she backed up was a no, so he shot one of his Xs at her, making her get stuck to a tree.

She shrieked when she got hit into the tree. "Let me go!" she screamed. "Help! Robin!"

"He isn't going to come to your aid, princess," Red X said while walking up to her.

Selena began to get even more scared when he put his finger under her chin. Before Red X could do anything, a red bird-a-rang hit the side of his head, making him stumble sideways.

"Think again, X," a familiar voice said.

Selena could not see who the person was, but she could just see the tiniest bit of black and yellow as if flowed like a cape. Robin!

"Robin, good to see you," Red X said.

"Well, it's not good to see you, X. Now, let her go!" Robin demanded.

"I don't think so." Without another word, Red X pressed the 'X' on his belt which made him teleport behind Robin.

With his quick reflexes, Robin dodged the kick by ducking and then sending a good punch at X's jaw.

Selena watched the two in combat. Her eyes were wide with worry and just a hint of fascination. It was as if they were doing a reenactment of the episode "X" where Red X is first introduced. Except it was real!

A grunt of pain took Selena out of her thoughts. She looked over and saw Robin on the ground. She gasped, "Robin!"

Red X walked over to Robin, an X-type sword pointed right at the Boy Wonder's chest. "Any last words, Robin?"

"Actually, yes…." Robin grinned. "Have a nice flight!"

Red X's widened behind his mask as he heard a beeping. The next thing he knew, he was lifted off the ground and flew into the sky. Robin had managed to sneak a little rocket that was connected to a net bomb. He flew up to at least a good 50-80 feet up into the atmosphere.

As soon as the gas out of the rocket died out, the bomb exploded and the nets wrapped around the masked villain. He fell back down to the Earth with a grunt and slight groan.

Robin grinned, happy for taking down another criminal. Now, all he had to do was help Selena out.

She was practically squealing inside, only she didn't show it because Robin would think she was weird for being excited about all of this rather than scared.

"You okay?" Robin asked Selena asked he helped her out of the X.

"Yeah, I'm good," Selena replied. She finally got unstuck but about fell down until Robin caught her and steadied her.

"Whoa, watch it there." Robin helped her back up. What he didn't see was her blushing face.

"Thank you, for saving me. You're Robin, right?" Selena asked, even though she knew. She was supposed to pretend she didn't know a thing.

"Yep, that's me," Robin said with a smile. "And you're name?" Selena smiled, "Selena."

"Pretty name," Robin commented. "You should get heading home, Selena. I'll get X to jail."

Selena nodded and looked past his shoulder. Her face went white with fright when she could no longer see a tied up villain.

Robin noticed her facial expression change, so he asked, "What is it?" She pointed behind him and he, too, was shocked to see Red X gone. "Dammit," he cursed under his breath, but Selena could hear his swearing.

_Didn't know he cussed_, she thought randomly.

"I got to get searching for him," Robin stated, turning to leave. "I'll see you-" "Wait!"

Robin turned to her. "Yeah?" Blushing from her sudden outburst, Selena managed to stutter out: "U-Um, m-maybe, if you don't mind, taking me home. I-I mean, he is still out there, a-and I don't want him to come after me again."

Robin blinked before smiling at her. "Sure," he said. "My bike is right over there. I'll drive you home."

"T-Thanks!"

Robin grinned his famous cocky grin before taking her hand in his and leading her to his motorcycle.

Selena's skin tingled once again when she felt his touch. Her face burnt like a bad suntan on a hot summer day. (Yeah, that came out kind of Southern, but hey, she is. And I am, too! XD)

Robin helped Selena onto his motorcycle before swinging his leg over. He revved up the bike, smirking as he heard it purr like a kitten. "Hold onto me," he told Selena.

Selena did as she was told and slipped her arms around his waist, holding onto him tightly.

The smirk only got wider when he felt her arms. He then put his helmet on before driving the way to Selena's house. He still remembered the way there from last time.

Selena felt like she was in heaven - again - when she was with Robin. She lied her head on his back with a smile on her face. She really hoped that the bike ride would last longer.

Soon enough, Robin pulled up to Selena's house. "Your stop, I presume."

"Yeah." Selena got off and fixed her hair. It was kind of annoying because she had fixed it up all pretty and now it was a mess.

Robin chuckled after he watched her fixed her hair. "Sorry, 'bout that," he apologized.

"It wasn't your fault, just the dang wind." Selena stood there in silence for a second as she stared at him. "So, um, see you around. And thanks." Before he could say anything, Selena kissed his cheek to thank him.

This time it was Robin's turn to blush. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "N-No prob."

Selena giggled before walking inside her house. Once again, she watched him drive off. Only this time, she didn't faint.

**Chapter 4: Even More Surprises**

Selena hummed along to the song "Things I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne. You'd think she wasn't into Punk music like how Avril sings, but she thought it was cool. And the song that she was currently listening to reminded her of her and Robin.

_Still can't believe he's real. And that battle…. _What happenned just hours ago replayed in her head. How scared she had been until Robin showed up. She only got scared again when she thought of what would have happenned if Robin hadn't shown up.

_Don't think like that, Selena_. She thought. _He will always be here….right? _

But would he really? How long will this dream last? Selena hoped it would last forever, and that it will not end in a nightmare like how usually things end. She did not want to wake up the next morning with him not there anymore or it would be time for her to check herself into a loony bin.

A knock on the door caught her out of her daydreams. She said for the knocker to come in without bothering to ask who it was. She guessed it was her sister since her Mother was working- again.

And she was right. Only the look on Sam's face was shock, happiness, and just a slight tint of fear. She came in and shut the door quickly. "Selena," she said once she turned, "you will not believe what I saw today?""What?" _Oh no, did Red X go after her, too! _Selena thought worryingly.

"Ian Somerhalder was at my school today!" Sam exclaimed in a squeal. "Only it was the weirdest thing. He was acting like his character from The Vampire Diaries."

"Sam, are you sure it wasn't just some dude that happenned to look a lot like Ian?" Selena asked her. That's when she noticed that she was acting like Sam or her Mom if they found out about Robin. Could Damon be real? And if he was…. _Oh that'd be bad_, she thought.

Sam shook her head. "No! I'm serious! I think he's real! O-Or something is up! And I'm gonna get to the bottom of it."

"Uh, good luck, I guess," Selena said.

Sam left without saying another word.

Selena began to get really worried. How was all of this coming true? What had happened that night?, she wondered. It mostly worried her about Damon- Ian or whoever. If he was real, that meant all of the other characters and monsters from The Vampire Diaries had to be real as well. Red X was real. Bruce was real. That meant that the bad guys from the TV show had to be real.

What am I gonna do?, she asked herself. With vampires in the town, a lot of people might die. And it was worse because of her own bad guy villains like Red X.

It isn't your fault, she reminded herself. Or she hoped. Pushing away the thoughts and worry, she got ready for bed before lying down. Hopefully sleep would help her think things through. Sleep finally took her over after minutes of her turning off the light.

**Chapter 5: Shocking Selena**

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

Selena yawned as she pressed the snooze button the clock. "Mmm," she mumbled as she got up. Her blue eyes went wide with a smile. Friday! It was finally Friday! And it would be better if Richard was still there. She hoped anyway.

She did the normal routine; get dressed, go eat, and get a ride from her older sister who seemed mighty chipper that morning to school. Probably because what she had yesterday.

Before Selena knew it, she was at school already. Her sister didn't even bother to say bye when she got out of the car.

_Okay, where are you…? _Selena's eyes wondered the parking lot that was filled with students that were smiling and laughing of the joy of it being a weekend.

The light brown girl let out a shriek as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Selena! Sel, calm down, it's me," a voice said.

Selena calmed down and turned to see a smiling slightly Richard. _Oh, no, I made a fool of myself_! She thought in a panic. "Oh, uh, hi, Richard," she nervously giggled.

"What got you spooked?" he asked.

_Oh, like you don't know, _she thought with a barely noticeable eye roll. What happened yesterday replayed in her mind, and she shuddered at the memory of Red X almost making her mincemeat.

"Oh, nothing," Selena replied nonchalantly. "Anyway, what's up?"

Richard shrugged his shoulders before shooting her that melting smile of his. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?" Her heart started to beat faster inside her chest. Boom. Boom. Boom. It went. Any faster and it would thump right out. Why was she getting so nervous?

"I wanted to know if-" Lightning clashed into the sky before he could finish.

"Ah!" Selena screamed, being scared of lightning before clinging onto the closest person, which happened to be Richard.

The Boy Wonder in disguise blinked in surprise with a pinch of red coming onto his face. His surprised expression turned into an amused one as he hugged her back. "It's okay, Sel," he said in a soothing tone, also helping by using his new nickname for her.

Selena's eyes shot wide open when she realized what she had done. _Holy mother of Thor_, she thought, gulping. She stepped back and looked down, embarrassed.

"S-Sorry," she stuttered.

He only chuckled. "It's okay. You don't like lightning or something?"

She shook her head. Ever since she was a little girl lightning always scared her. Not as much, though, because her dad would always hold her. He can't now that he has been dead for 4 years.

"Don't worry, I'm here to protect you."

Selena blushed again as she looked up at him. "T-Thanks," she muttered quietly.

The melting smile reappeared to his face. "C'mon. We don't wanna get rained on."

Selena nodded and followed him into the sky before the rain started.

**Science**

"Now, today we are going to be dissecting frogs!"

In Mr. Kimper's classes some cheers and groans were heard. Selena was one of the groaning one. She didn't want to cut up a poor, little froggy.

"I need everyone to pair up into 2 to 3 people in a group," Mr. Kimper continued.

Selena shot up in her seat to go over to where Richard sat when she stopped. Oh, hell no! she thought.

Mackenzie was already over there batting her long eyelashes at him.

"Can you be the one to cut up the frog?" she asked Richard sweetly.

"Uh, sure," Richard replied.

Selena could be with them, but she wad debating whether or not to. If she didn't, she would be paired up with some other kid and watch her lace herself all around him. But if she did, she might have to be around her, but she would be able to try and stop her from flirting with her man.

I'm gonna regret this. Sucking in a deep, confident breath, she strode over and smiled at Richard. She ignored the icy glare that she got from Mackenzie.

"Hey, Rich," Selena greeted. "Hello, Mackenzie."

"Hey, Sel." Richard grinned while Mackenzie scowled. He didn't notice though.

"Can I be in your group? I see everyone else is already taken," Selena said.

"Sure-"

"Actually, 2 is enough," Mackenzie interrupted him.

"But Mr. Kimper said we can be 3 in a group." Selena grinned an evil grin at the she-devil.

"She is right, Mackenzie," Richard told her.

"Fine." Selena could already see the anger in her eyes. Usually whenever she tried going against a CCP, she always backed down by the anger that you could see in them. She didn't usually though. But now, she felt safe with Richard there.

Mr. Kimper passed out the dead frogs and Selena felt sick and sorry for the amphibian.

_Don't get sick_, Selena ordered herself. She couldn't make herself look like a fool in front of Richard again.

When Mr. Kimper told them to start cutting after showing them a video, Richard politely told the girls that he would cut the frog.

_He's such a gentleman_, Selena thought with a smile at him before getting a glare from two piercing, blue eyes.

Selena just ignored the glare before paying attention to Richard as he cut the frog.

"Eww!" Mackenzie squealed when the guts were exposed.

"Now that is gross," Richard agreed.

"Oh, is little Richie afraid of some frog guts?" Selena teased.

"Pft, no," Richard said, grinning.

"Mmhmm," Selena giggled.

They both laughed at that while Mackenzie just rolled her eyes.

**Lunch**

_I am so glad that we didn't have to dissect the frogs after lunch_, Selena thought while making her way to lunch.

Hot dogs or nachos for lunch. Selena hated nachos so she got some hot dog, ketchup, and some macaroni. Surprisingly, the food was good at her school. Not like the other garbage shit they serve in other schools.

As Selena was making her way over to the table where she saw Richard sitting, she was suddenly tripped by a red stiletto heel.

"Ahh!"

_**Splat! **_

Selena rose her now ketchup and cheese covered head before the whole cafeteria erupted with laughter.

"Did you have a nice _fall_, loser?" Mackenzie sneered with a snort.

Tears blinded Selena's vision before Richard helped her up.

"Sel…. You okay?" Richard asked.

"I…. I just…" Selena couldn't cry. In fact, she was too angry to cry. Suddenly, the lights in the cafeteria flicked on and off. At first, Selena thought it was because of the storm that was outside, but she looked at her hands. They were sparking with electricity. _What? _she thought.

"Look, let's get you cleaned up." Robin touched her hand but got shocked. "Ouch!"

She gasped. "I… I'm sorry." Without saying anything, she ran out of the room and to the nearest restroom.

Breathing hard, she looked at her confused reflection in the mirror. What was going on with her? Her hands… Even her dark, sad, and confused eyes were a sparking blue.

_This can't be happening_, she thought. She had created stories of where she had powers. And dreamed that she fought alongside the Titans. Only that was years ago. Just a dream. Was it connected to Richard's sudden appearance?

_With this storm…. _She swallowed hard as she thought about it. _This storm is only going to make it worse._

After splashing her face with water to wake her up from this maybe nightmare (which did not work). She poked her head out of the bathroom to see the coast was clear.

Lunch was almost over, but she didn't care. She needed to get home so she wouldn't hurt anyone. Especially not Richard, even if he was used to these things. She wasn't suppose to reveal that she knew his secret. If he had a secret anyway.

Sneaking quietly passed the front office, she went through the front doors and to the quickest route to school. It was kind of exhilarating, actually. She never ditched school. This was gonna be really bad on her record, though.

Selena was glad that she didn't live too far from home. It was only a couple of miles, and the best part is her mom wasn't home during the day. And you already know her mom doesn't care anyway.

But what was going on with her? This wasn't the usual Selena Abernathy, straight A student, good girl, in love with a cartoon character. What had happened to that girl? She sure as hell didn't see her now. Ditching school, running through a lightning storm… What was going on with her?

It had stopped raining, but by the looks of how dark the clouds were, another round of chaos was gonna happen. Soon. She just wasn't prepared for what happened next.

As Selena got to a clearing between the woods and the main road, lightning struck down right where she was, hitting her in the smack dab on her chest.

"Agh!" she screamed as she felt the lightning go through her body and fell onto the ground. Now that pain wasn't bearable. It hurt like hell.

The lightning traveled up and down her body, and she thought she was on the verge of death as her eyes started to close. Then she heard a voice.

"Selena."


End file.
